Along the Way
by Amestri
Summary: Because happy endings don't exist. But it doesn't mean that you get nothing from Life in return.


Rating : M

Pairing : RoyEd

A/N : I wrote this for pearlsgay during the RoyEd Gift Exchange 2016 (yeah it's January already and I'm really sorry). Also, this is my first time trying to write something in English, I hope it will be OK.

Along the Way

The least you could say was that General Roy Mustang could have never imagined coming back to Resembool under those circumstences. When Colonel Hawkeye came in his office three days ago telling him that someone from the little village was on the phone for him, he was first surprised, then shocked beyond words, with some sadness that refused to leave him for the rest of the day. But he had to put himself together so that he doesn't seem weak in front of higher ups.

Only his team had to know what was really going on, and according to the dark faces they kept during the whole train ride through the countryside, he could tell without a doubt that this day would be long and hard for everybody. And if that was the case for these people who had little contact with the particular inhabitants from the village since the Promise Day, he could barely imagine the state those must now be in.

But he and his men had to remain strong. They were finally there.

Mustang stood without a word and got down on the platform followed by his whole team, briefly looking for the person that was supposed to take them to the ceremony.

The first thing the General thought when he finally spotted Alphonse Elric was that the now 23-year-old young man looked both exhausted and depressed. Nothing abnormal when you thought about it, but it was only making things more difficult to see such a joyfull person in this kind of state.

''Hello Alphonse,'' Mustang began despite all that.

''General,'' he answered soberly.

He then shook the military man's raised hand, and quickly greeted Hawkeye, Fuery, Havoc, Falman and Breda, before leading them to the only dirt road allowing access to the train station in a deafening silence.

''How is he ?''

Alphonse didn't even ask who Mustang was talking about. The answer was too obvious for that.

''Honestly, I have absolutly no idea. Since – Since it happened, it looks like he doesn't feel anything anymore. It reminds me a little of how he was acting right after we tried to bring our mom back to life, and it scares me sometimes.

''And what exactly happened ? I didn't get much details on the phone.''

''No one really knows. He explained unclearly a first time, and he has refused to do it again since. For what I understood, a man that we arrested when Brother was still a State Alchemist was recently let out of jail and managed to track him back here. He broke into their house in the middle of the night, and when he found him, Brother had nothing to defend himself in the room. But Winry was here when this – this bastard shot. Apparently everything happened really fast. According to what Brother told us, he was pushed to the floor, and then –''

Alphonse swallowed with difficulties, and continued :

''Then he saw Winry fall close to him, and blood. A lot of blood spreading on the floor. He next told us that this guy looked as shocked as him and let his weapon fall, and that's when the story gets a little confused. But according to the state the murderer's body was found, I think Brother shot him and hit him continually with it. As for Winry –''

''Nothing could be done anymore ?'' Hawkeye asked in a gentle tone.

''Since he didn't call for help, I'm sure not. But what she told him before dying, no one knows.''

''I trully am sorry,'' the Colonel continued solemnly, and the other nodded in a similar way.

''Thank you, I don't doubt it. Still a hill left and we'll be there.''

Indeed, it didn't take them long to reach Resembool's cemetary, when a small group was already waiting around a long black form that left little doubt about its content. In a way, it reminded Mustang of Maes Hughes' funeral 9 years ago, and it was getting difficult to breathe properly around all these afflicted faces.

But he had to keep walking into this morbid place, if only for one person.

The long and familiar golden braid was the first thing he spotted, before telling himself that after all these years, Edward Elric didn't really grow any taller. How he wished he could have seen Edward under circumstances allowing him to tease his old subordinate about it.

Unfortunatly, it wasn't the case, and the respectfully newcomers came closer to the coffin to see the deceased one last time.

If they didn't know any better, thy could have easily believe that Winry Elric was simply sleeping. It was a quite disturbing sight, and so Mustang quickly turned his head to peer at edward.

Just like Alphonse told them, his brother's face was completly blank and showing no emotion at all, just looking staight at the woman that has once been his wife while absent-mindedly passing his hand through a little boy's hair, who was tightly gripping on the leg of his suit.

And Mustang couldn't help beeing amazed by how the boy was looking like his father at the same age, including his inquisitive eyes that kept staring at them since they arrived. After all even if he knew about the Elric children, it was his first time seeing them.

Mustang then looked with some curiosity at the little girl crying quietly in her father's arms, her quicks glances at the crowd allowing him to note that she would without a doubt look just like her mother someday, aside from her eyes wich were golden.

The General could have kept looking at them all day long if the village's priest hadn't start the ceremony shortly after their arrival.

Everyone listened carefully to the deceased's close relatives saying their last goodbyes, to her children who simply said ''goodbye Mom'' and left some adults on the verge of tears.

It was now the widower's turn.

He said nothing, just looking at her with finally some emotion in his eyes, and kissed her forehead one last time before stepping back, letting the people whose job it was close the coffin and place it in the ground.

It seemed to take forever, but when it was over at last, people began to express their condolences to the family, the soldiers patiently waiting for their turn.

For just a moment, Mustang thought he saw some gratitude towards his old teammates in Edward's eyes, but it was gone so fast that he couldn't really be sure.

Either way, the blond didn't speak more than was necessary, just nodding or expressing his thanks whenever someone was talking to him, until there was no one left.

''Dad, can we go home now ?''

It was the little girl, and Edward smiled faintly at her before nodding and proceeding to Pinako's house with the rest of his family plus Mei, who came with Alphonse.

They were followed by some of the village's inhabitants and Mustang quickly looked at Hawkeye, who discreetly gave him her consent and gathered the team's members before going back to the train station, while the General silently followed the small procession.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination, where Pinako served some coffee to everyone and people then began to talk quietly about the deceased. Not a bad word was spoken about her.

Little by little, the last persons remaining took their leave, and he was the only foreigner left in the middle of the family.

It's only then that Mustang noticed a small boy that couldn't be more than 2 years old and who was gripping on Mei's shoulder like his life depended on it. It was pretty obvious from his facial feature that she was the mother, but his golden eyes and how Mei glanced at Alphonse sometimes left no doubts about who could be the father.

This time, he hadn't be aware at all, and would have like to ask the couple a few questions when a rough voice sudenly started :

''Not back to Central yet, Colonel Bastard ? Don't have useless paperwork to sign ?''

Startled by the sudden questions, Mustang found nothing to answer, and just kept starring at the young man sitting on the couch with his children each sound asleep on his knees, mouths slithly opened.

''So what ? Been so brain-washed by the army that you don't even know how to speak properly ?'' he continued vehemently.

''Brother –''

Mustang stopped Alphonse with a firm hand gesture.

''I'm glad to let you know, _Fullmetal_ , that my brain's abilities are at their fullest, and that yes, I came here for a reason. You see, I just thought that you could use, I don't know, some kind of help right now, so that's why the _General_ I am took a week of vacation regardless of what his superiors might think of it to stay here with the little stubborn and unbearable brat you can be sometimes.''

His intervention left Edward speechless for quite some time, before he glared at him just as fiercly as back when there still was a desk between them and said :

''Whatever, but don't count on me to politly welcome you.''

''I wasn't expecting anything less.''

''Fucking moron. Anyway, let's go.''

Edward stood and settled his daughter back on his shoulder and looked at his son, wondering how he was going to carry him as well, before Roy gently lifted him and carried the boy on his back, being careful not to wake him up.

They both said goodbye to Alphonse and Mei, who decided to stay with Pinako to comfort her the best they could, and stepped out on the fresh october late afternoon.

The sun was just setting when they reached the Elrics' house, and Mustang couldn't refrain from asking :

''I thought you burnt this house down with Alphonse when you began to search for the Philosopher Stone ?''

''We did. We just rebuilt it after the end of our journey. You should have seen Winry at that time, a real tyrant leading her soldiers with an iron fist.''

Mustang smiled briefly, having no problem at all picturing such a scene, before startling lighly when he felt something starting to move on his back with little moans.

He looked back only to meet the same inquisitive eyes as during the funeral, only full of sleep this time.

''Who're you ?'' he finally managed to ask, and Edward immediately turned back as well.

''Urey, what did we tell you about being polite ?''

''That I always had to be. But Mom always said that you musn't speak to strangers, so no needs to be polite with them, right ?''

''And didn't you speak to him, like, 30 seconds ago ?''

The kid blushed furiously and looked away, ashamed, while his father continued :

''This is not a stranger, so you can talk to him. And as long as you don't swear in front of your sister, you can be rude with him.''

''Hey !''

''Equivalent exchange, Mustang. Now that you can't court martial me anymore, I don't see why I can't be rude with you or tell my kids not to be.''

''Because this is certainly not the way you raised them until now ?'' the General tried, before mentally slamming himself when he saw the sadness in Edward's eyes. ''Sorry, I didn't want to –''

''I know. Let's get in before they catch a cold.''

Mustang followed him in, putting his burden back on the floor and examining his surrondings while Urey trotted to his father.

A warm interior decoration, and for what he could see, a perfectly mundane living room and dining room just like in any normal family. It was a bit messy, though, but no one could really expect anything else after what happened.

''So, who's he ?'' Urey suddenly asked, pointing at him.

'' ''He'' is my ex-commanding officer, Roy Mustang. And don't ask for more, I might become vulgar.''

''Does that mean he was the one commanding you when you were in the army ?'' A shy voice asked, and Mustang answered to the little girl :

''When he was actually listening to me, yes.''

''Mom used to say that he never listened to anyone when they were little'', she said after a moment, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

Edward just had time to put her down before her brother reached her and gave her a hug, whispering small words of comfort along with his father.

Roy chose not to interrupt them and proceeded to the kitchen, where he made some coffee while waiting for Edward to come back.

The beverage had been cold for more than one hour when he finally did so, but the blond drank it in mere seconds anyway before letting himself fall into a chair, looking absolutely exhausted.

''They went to bed. Urey – He looks after his sister so well, I don't know what she would do without him.''

''They seem very close,'' Roy confirmed, before asking : ''Urey, just like Winry's father, right ?'' Edward nodded. ''And what's her name ?''

He was already sure of the answer, but it didn't hurt to ask.

''Trisha'', said Edward in hush voice. ''They both are good kids. _She_ made sure of this.''

''And I'm convinced you did as well.''

''Mmh, probably. So, _General_ , how are the country's business nowadays ?''

''You sure you wanna talk about this tonight ?''

''Why not ? Anything sounds perfect to change my mind at the moment, so let's talk about the only thing you seem good at.''

''Well, the situation between Drachma and the country has settled, like you must have read in the newspaper. Ishvalans finally came back to their homeland, and Xing's Emperor is due for a visit anytime now.''

''The Emperor – Ling ?! Shit, hope fucking Führer Hakuro knows what he's doing here.''

Mustang smirked.

''Well, since you're talking about it : it seems that the Führer doesn't really lead the country as well as he should, hasn't for months now. Won't surprise me if he had to ''resign'' at some point.

''Must be happy, aren't you ?''

''Maybe. His successor will be chosen among high-ranking soldiers, and I don't see why the ''Hero of Ishval'' wouldn't have all his chances.''

His words were so ironic Edward chose to quickly change the subject.

''I heard that you got married ?''

''A nice marriage of convenience for the public indeed, but I can't really complain : Elizabeth is a smart woman, and we're good friends. She met someone two years ago, a doctor working in Central. We worked things out so she can see him regularly without the press knowing, but I owe her that much : after all, she's also my child's mother.''

Seeing Edward so astounded, he elaborated :

''My son. He'll be six next month.

''You've gotta be kiding me. So, what's his name ?''

''Maes.''

Edward suddenly burst into laughter, startling his interlocutor by doing so.

''What's so funny ?'' the State Alchemist asked in a defensive tone.

''Nothing, it's just that – I don't even know why I asked, it was pretty obvious. Very good choice.''

He smiled softly, and so did the other.

''He's a nice boy, even if he tries to break into my office to learn about Flame Alchemy too often for my liking.''

''Which you'll never teach him ?'' Edward inquired, serious again.

''No. And even if only the idea of doing so didn't make me sick, I already promised Colonel Hawkeye years ago that it'll never happen.''

''A wise decision indeed .''

They remained silent for some time.

''We're not getting any younger, are we ? Especially you, _old man_.''

''Brat. But I suppose you're right in a way, yeah.''

They both sighed, and Roy didn't think they were going to speak again before a long time when Edward akwardly said :

''You know, I didn't really expected to see you again after – after what happened the last time we saw each other.''

Mustang almost ckocked on his coffee, not ready at all to hear Edward talk about _this_ , even if he knew perfectly what was at issue here. He himself remembered quite well after all, the memories still vivid after all these years.

 _It's late, or so he thinks. It's impossible for him to know exactly what time it is in his state, and it annoys him beyond words. He has been stuck on this hospital bed for one week now, and it's also been a week since he lost his eyesight during the Promise Day._

 _He knows that Marcoh's going to heal him at some point, but it's still difficult and, in a way, scaring, even if he doesn't want anyone to know he feels that way._

 _He's still trying to go back to sleep when he hears footsteps coming right in his direction._

 _He stills for one second, and then tries to find his gloves on the bedside table, hoping that he won't burn anything valuable if he has to defend himself._

 _But he calms down as soon as he hears some familiar differences between the footsteps, one beeing far heavier than the other._

 _The doors creaks open, and he waits for it to close before asking in a neutral voice :_

 _''Can I know what you're doing here at this hour when you should be sleeping and there are two guards in front of my door, Fullmetal ?''_

 _He hears a mocking laugh, and then feels the mattress sag a bit next to his feet._

 _''The guys sound asleep ? Not really effective, if you want my opinion. If I was someone with bad intentions, you would probably be dead by now.''_

 _''You sincerely believe I'm this defenceless ?''_

 _''Sincerely ? In you state, I definitely can't imagine anything else._

 _''And can I know what you're doing here or not, brat ?''_

 _He's only answered by a defeaning silence._

 _''Fullmetal ? Edward ?''_

 _''I just wanted to see you when I still had time.''_

 _''What do you mean ?'' he asks, confused._

 _''I mean, sure, Alphonse got his body back, but it's not over yet : the doctors said it's already a miracle he survived in his condition, and it'll take long for him to heal. And I can't leave his side, just like you won't have a minute to spare when Marcoh heals you.''_

 _''And what do you plan to do after all of this ?''_

 _''It's where it gets complicated. We already decided to study abroad with Al, and I don't think I'll come back to Central after that.''_

 _''Where will you go then ? To Resembool ?''_

 _''I suppose, yes. I grew up there, and I can't really think of another place to stay. Plus there's still, well –''_

 _''Miss Rockbell ?''_

 _''Among other things.''_

 _''Do you love her ?'' he asked with some sadness this time, knowing perfectly that he shouldn't be feeling this jealous, that it's indecent, especially since he's thinking about a subordinate fourteen years his junior._

 _But he still waits for the other's answer in anxiety, already sure of what it will be._

 _''No.''_

 _It's firm, decided, and Mustang raises an eyebrow._

 _''I mean, sure she's my childhood friend and I must had been stupid not to notice her feelings – which I'm not, thank you very much – but I don't love her. Or yes, I love her, but like my best friend, my sister.''_

 _Mustang lets out a deep sigh of relief._

 _''Then why do you want to go back ?'' he asks gently._

 _''I don't know, probably because it's the reasonable thing to do, the moral thing to do.''_

 _''And what exactly are the amoral things you'd like to do, Edward ?''_

 _Everything happens pretty fast._

 _He can't feel the other's presence at the end of the bed anymore, and he's still asking himself what is Edward up to when warm lips meet his in a clumsy way, certainly not what he's used to with his numerous one-night stand, but way more electrifying._

 _He kisses back without hesitation._

 _Next it's hazy, passionate, unlike anything he has experienced before._

 _And when it's over, Edward lies down next to him, taking his left hand with his newly flesh one._

 _''Gonna spend the night here ?''_

 _''Even if I wanted to, I can't. Don't really want to explain what we were up to.''_

 _''Right.''_

 _Roys stays silent for a while, only listening to the other breathing for what could have been ten minutes or one hour, before asking :_

 _''Do you truly intend to come back to Resembool with Winry ?''_

 _Edward stills, but does not avoid the question :_

 _''Yes. Even if I probably will never love her like she loves me, she deserves happiness. I owe her that much.''_

 _''You deserve to be happy just as much as anyone,'' Roy immediatly retorts, and Edward laughs without joy.''_

 _''Nah, don't think I'm made for happiness. Plus the only person I always wanted to be with is out of my reach anyway.''_

 _Roy knows he's right. Too many things split them, rank, age, them being both male. Too many things society wouldn't approve of, too many things that could interfere with what they have to do, especially him._

 _''I –''_

 _''No.''_

 _He turns to where the voice came from, trying to guess what Edward's face looks like right now._

 _''Please don't say it. If you say it – I don't think I'll be able to leave so easily. Just – I know, and I do too.''_

 _And so he doesn't say anything even if it tears him apart, respecting this last selfish wish._

 _''Thank you.''_

 _And Roy smiles without a word, just kissing in other on the forehead._

 _But it has to end at some point._

 _He has been feeling the sun on his skin for some time when Edward suddenly gets up, his hand still in his own._

 _''Good luck, Colonel Bastard.''_

 _His voice is shaking a bit._

 _''Good luck, shrimp.''_

 _He grits his teeth as the door closes._

''Mustang ?''

He slowly opened his eyes, carefully searching for his next words.

''What happened that night – I never regretted it, not once. And I'll never consider a mistake one of the most wonderful things that ever happened to me.''

Edward doesn't know if it's the words, the tiredness, or all the accumulated feelings of the last three days, but he can feel the tears that slowly rolls down his cheeks nonetheless.

He then looks in astonishment at the water that fall on his hands, not knowing what to think. Didn't want to anyway. Never again. Just lay down somewhere and sleep, sleep forever to forget how life can be unfair sometimes.

He sobs once. Then twice. And he hates himself for looking so weak in front of one of the strongest people he knows, but can't stop anyway.

''Sorry, sorry, sorry –''

He stopped when two arms hugged him from behind, hidding his face in the General's neck while gripping tightly on his uniform jacket.

They stayed a long time this way, until Edward finally calmed down, now feeling quite ashamed of hilmself.

''I'm so sorry, I –''

''Don't apologize, not for this. I know it musn't have been easy, and that you had to put a strong face in front of everybody, but not tonight. Tonight, just show what you feel. You'll feel a bit better afterwards.''

''Like a bastard like you could know about this kind of stuff.''

''You'd be surprised to know what war can teach you, _Fullmetal_.''

Edward immediatly regretted what he said, and was about to apologize when Mustang's lips gently pressed on his cheek, freezing him. But the General didn't seem ready stop here, as he did once more, hunting down the last tears on the other's face.

Slowly, Mustang started to kiss him closer and closer to his mouth, and even if Edward knew what was about to come, he didn't stop him when the other finally kissed him for real, on the contrary passing his armes behind his neck.

Roy deepened the kiss straightaway, nearly knocking Edward down his chair, only thinking about what they were doing about quite some time.

''You –'' he managed to begin between two kisses.

''Shut up.''

Then everything happened just like in a fuzzy dream.

He vaguely recalled taking Edward up the stairs, right to his bedroom.

He didn't even examine it properly, the only piece of furniture interesting him right now being the bed in the corner of the room.

They fall onto it, never breaking apart, and then everything became strokes, muffled cries and sweet nothings, the only coherent thought he had at the moment being that he was finally able to contemplate Edward Elric's face in such a situation.

It was selfish of him.

And he couldn't care less.

No even when they found themselves lying down in the dark, slowly catching their breaths.

Unfortunately, it didn't last for long.

''Oh my God. Oh my God !''

Mustang straightened immediatly. Coming from a fervent atheist such as Edward Elric, those kind of words were worrying to say the least.

''Edward ?''

''I slept with you. I slept with my ex-Commanding Officer. I slept with another man the day of my wife's funeral, in our fucking bed while my children are sleeping at the other end of the corridor !''

His breath turned frankly uneven, and Mustang firmly took him by the shoulders before shaking him hard. It at least had the avantage of silencing him.

''Edward, look at me.''

He did, but with some reluctance.

''What just happened – I don't say that it was the best thing to do, and certainly not the most responsible one, but please listen carefully to what I'm about to say. Losing Winry was something tragic, and you'll have a hard time recovering from it. But you will. You _have_ to recover, to refuse to live in the past, if only for your children. But above all, you have to do it for yourself. Because else, you'll never be truly happy.''

''I already told you, didn't I ? It's quite obvious that I'm not made for this. Not with everything I've done.''

''We all make mistakes. That's what makes us Humans, and what allows us to learn. So, even if it seems inconceivable to you, try. Really try.''

''Yeah, I know. But not tonight. It's just that I – I don't really know where I am anymore.''

''I know.'' Roy smiled gently. ''Sleep now, you need it.''

''You really cannot stop giving orders, can you, Colonel Bastard,'' Edward mumbled, before slowly getting closer to him.''

Roy immediatly put an arm on his back, putting the covers up on themselves.

It'll take time.

It'll be far from being easy.

But he was ready to spend as much time and energy as necessary. Because after all these years, he was finally holding the only person worth it all.

oooOOOooo

Waking up the morning after had been a little bit awkward, but at least Ednard had not decided to act as if nothing happened, and that was all Roy needed for the moment. They prepared the breakfast for Urey and Trisha together, who ate and drank a bit even if they weren't really feeling like it.

The four of them then went to Pinako's in order to ask about the old lady's condition. And even if Roy found the thought improper, he couldn't help being amazed at how a family could stick together in this kind of moments.

They returned to this house every day of the week, each of them comforting the others as he could and trying to straight out his life, whereas the General finally learned more about Alphonse's wife and son.

''Van,'' the blond had said with pride.

The choice didn't really surprised Mustang, as Al had always seemed to be more at ease with their father than Edward. Edward who was slowly shaking himself out of his apathy, even if the difference wasn't obvious. But for Roy, it was enough for now.

What he hadn't forseen at all however was that after the children went to bed on his last night in Resembool, Edward suddenly felt like reiterate their previous activities from the first night, leaving them in the same state of relative peace as before.

But what really mattered was what Edward announced him right after.

''I think I'm gonna move to Central with the children. A new environment and new meetings should help them, plus Alphonse is already talking about coming back to Xing with Pinako since she can't take care of the shop on her own anymore.''

''I understand, but what are you going to do there ? You'll need money to live, and I still haven't hear you talk about a job.''

''I'll find a way to be hired in one of the labs. Heard that they are lacking Alchemists lately there.''

''But I thought that you couldn't perform Alchemy anymore ?''

''I can't. Doesn't mean that I forgot everything. I'm probably more competent that any scientist you can find in Central right now, even without the practice side.''

''…''

''Close your mouth, you look ridiculous.''

''Oh _excuse me_ of being surprised. But you're right, it might me a good idea for the three of you. And if you're really moving to Central, Elizabeth won't be the only one needing good excuses to dicreetly go out anymore.''

''Idiot.''

But Edward was smiling anyway.

''Now let me remind you that you're not the one taking a train in less than five hours, so I think it might be a good idea for me to sleep now.''

''Taking the first train in the morning was a dumb idea anyway,'' Edward mubbled before slowly falling asleep.

He had to emerge way too soon according to him, the sound of Roy's medals clicking together as he put his jacket on waking him up a bit abruptly.

''Sorry.'' the State Alchemist affectionately said.

''Because you really thought that I would let you go on your own ? Give me my pants, I'll be ready in ten minutes.

True to his words, Edward was waiting for Mustang to put his shoes on in the house's entrance less than 9 minutes later, not looking fully awake but at least steady on his feet, ready to go.

That was of course before they were interrupted.

''Where are you going ?''

The adults both turned to face Urey's sleepy and suspicious glare, the boy firmly holding his sister's hand as she looked ready to fall back asleep right here and right now.

''It's five in the morning, you should both still be in bed'', Edward answered.

''But where are you going ?'' his son insisted.

''I'm just escorting this idiot to the train station, I'll be back in no time.''

''But you're coming back, right ? You're coming back ?''

And for just a moment, Edward could see himself at the same age, looking one last time for what would be years at the man who raised them as he stepped outside without even looking back.

He immediatly kneeled and ruffled his son's hair, earning vocal protests by doing so.

''Of course I'm coming back, I would never abandon you, nor your sister. You're the most precious thing I have in the world.''

The little blond nodded forcefully, looking reassured by what he had heard. He then put a now asleep Trisha on his back and walked up the stairs, waving one last time at them before disappearing in their room.

''Let's hurry before you miss your train, it's not exactly like there'll be another one soon.''

''You don't have to worry.''

''About what ?'' Edward asked, annoyed.

''Your father. You'll never do what he did to you and Alphonse. So no need to worry.''

Edward didn't answered, but the relaxed silence that gradually grew between them was all he needed to know that deep inside himself, the blond believed him.

They were still silent when they reached the platform, looking at the sun rising until they heard the familiar sound of a train on the rails in the distance.

''It's time.'' Edward simply stated.

''Yes.''

''Thanks for – For everything, actually. Not only for this week. Thanks for everything you've done before as well.''

Mustang smiled before pressing a chaste kiss on his lips, but was abruptly pushed away by the blond after a few wonderful seconds.

''You can't have your reputation tarnished, can you ?'' Edward asked with irony. ''Go ahead.'' he then added, pointing at the opened door behind them.

''See you soon, Edward.''

''Sure, General Bastard.''

A last whistle. The door closing. And the train slowly disappearing between two hills.

oooOOOooo

Two years later

''For goodness' sake Urey, stop acting like a brat and put your shoes on, we're gonna be late !''

''I don't care, I don't want to go'', replied a sulky voice, and Edward heaved a deep sigh of frustration.

''You have known for two weeks that we were going there for dinner, and it's only now that you decide to protest ? Come on, be reasonable !''

''Don't want to go,'' the little blond remained unyielding and sat on the first step of the stairs, arms crossed in protest. ''I don't want to see him, I don't like him.''

''I know you don't go along very well with Roy, but Maes will be there too, so now you go finish to dress up before I get angry !''

''Oh yes, come on big brother, we always have fun when Maes is here !'' supported instantly Trisha, with stars in her eyes.

''And you wouldn't want to leave your little sister alone with another boy, would you ?'' kept going Edward, in sugary tones, and Urey's cheeks swelled with indignation.

''Of course no, never ! Come on Trisha, let's go, but you stay near me during the evening, right ?''

''Alright !'' said happily the young girl, leaving Edward feeling a bit wistful.

The more time passed, the more Trisha looked like his late mother.

It hasn't been easy, at first, to move to such a big city when they had spent the first years of their childhood in the countryside, but on the whole, the children had adapted pretty well, and hardly six months later, were completely familiarized with the city life, leaving their father free to work with peace of mind.

As he was expecting, finding a job had been far from difficult, and he had been promoted almost two months ago at the head of the laboratory which hired him at his arrival here, leaving him with busy but, fortunately, exciting days of work.

He probably wouldn't have handle so much work otherwise. This, plus another detail in particular that was making his life much more enjoyable. Detail who was, by the way, going to wonder where they were if they didn't hurry.

Luckily, they were only five minutes late when Edward knocked at a now familiar door, the latter opening on a woman with long brown hair and stirring green eyes.

Elizabeth smiled to him from ear to ear, before speaking to the children :

''Go upstairs, I'll call you for dinner.''

They both obeyed without waiting after saying good evening to the two men they saw in the living room, then went up without looking back to where they knew was Maes's bedroom.

''I feel like they grew 4 inches since the last time I saw them !'' Elizabeth then said while letting him inside, before leading him to the living room to join the two men already here.

On one of the luxurious couches was Doctor Louis Danner, famous practioner of Central and also lover of the woman who planted a teasing kiss on his lips before sitting next to him, what didn't seem to unduly bother the husband of said-woman, who was currently entirely focused on him.

Edward got along well with Elizabeth at the very second the two of them had been introduced, and even if her husband and he never really bothered to explicit their relationship, the approving glances she sometimes gave them were starting to really make Edward doubt of the secret aspect of their relationship. At least he didn't had the same feeling with Louis. The doctor, while being a nice man, was far from being the most open-minded person.

''So, Roy, I heard that the choice of the new Führer would be make next week ?'' finally asked Louis seriously after a few minutes of mundaine conversations.

''Indeed.''

''Aren't you worried ?''

''No, I am not. The Military Council will know to take the best decision for the country, so I am not worried.''

Edward refrain himself from rolling his eyes at the last second.

''Yes, of course, the same Military Council that has been eating out of your hand for more than one year'', he thought with a touch of irony while keeping a blank mask.

The conversation kept going easily until the housekeeper announced that the dinner was served, adding with a cheerful voice :

''I think it was really time : I already hear Urey and Maes arguing from upstairs about who drew the best array.''

''If they transmute my desk in a wooden horse again, they are going to hear from me'', commented Roy seriously, and they all wondered during one second if the serviceman would really carry out his threat.

They didn't get the occasion to verify it, because they could soon hear hurried footsteps in the stairs and the three children directly made for the living room, Maes greeting Edward with a brief nod.

And for the umpteenth time, the blond-haired man reflected on how much Mustang's son looked like his mother.

At least physically. For the rest, the young boy was like his father, for better or for worse was for now to consider given the glances their respective sons were casting to each other during the meal, fortunately they were separated by Trisha, wisely sat between the two of them.

Though, the dinner unfolded in a relative calm and once the table cleared of the cutlery, the coffee drunk and the children asleep upstairs, Mustang grasped without warning Edward's wrist and said from the vestibule :

''We're going out, don't worry about us !''

''Alright, have fun !'' she answered enthusiastically and with a wink way too suggestive in the blond's mind.

''For Christ's sake Mustang, it's past midnight and we're in November !'' finally said the Alchemist when they were far enough of the dark-haired man's house.

''I know. But I wanted to be alone with you. Between your job and the media frenzy around the election of the next Führer, we didn't really have the time to see each other these last weeks.''

''...You're a sentimental idiot'', mumbled Edward while firmly taking the dark-haired man's hand in his own.

Anyway, considering the hour and the ambient temperature, there was little possibility that anyone would see them.

''Doubtless, but it's not my fault you make feel this way.''

''Because now it's my fault ? Tch, they teach you some great things at the army, seriously, what a noble General you are ! When I think that Trisha is already speaking of becoming a State Alchemist, I'm depressed just to think what a pathetic Führer she is going to have.''

''Are you being serious ?''

''About the fact that you are going a pathetic Führer ? You're on track for it, Colonel Bastard.''

''Not that, idiot. About Trisha.''

''Of course I'm being serious. She idolizes you, and you really think I'd joke about this kind of things after everything I lived while being in the army ?''

''And if it keeps going, you won't do anything to stop her ?''

''As long as she doesn't get inside her head to enter into the army for her twelfth birthday and that you are actually the one placed at the head of the Army then no, I won't oppose. Because the idiot that I am decided to trust the naive and idealistic fool that you are and honestly believes that you'll change this country.''

Mustang stayed quiet for a while, actually deeply touched by what Edward just said.

''I will do my best then'', he said finally, before leaning forward to kiss him. ''That makes me think... I hope you'll have money on you next week. After all, I have been waiting my 520 cenz for more than nine years now.''

''That I'll borrow you again, don't forget it General. You still have a lot of things to do.''

''I know. But I also know that as long as you'll be here, there is nothing I can't do.''

He genuinely thought so.

Even if he knew they could never be together the way they wanted to be.

Even if he knew it would be far from being idyllic.

And, especially, even if he know how imperfect life could be.

Because as long as they would do their best to stay together no matter what would happen, then he knew everything would be alright.


End file.
